Knight(Lions of Goldcoast)
The Lions of Goldcoast were established a few months after the appointment of Serpico Shar'adore as Marshal of the Army. Under Grand Master Kurtis Terricus, the Lions of Goldcoast are the County's first established knighthood. After Kurtis Terricus fell in battle fighting the Sin'dorei of Silvermoon, the rank of Grandmaster was removed. The Knights now following directly under Count Nathul Furlbrow. Each Knight within the knighthood follows the Knight's Code to lead, advise, and teach those under them on how to be a Knight. A Knight may have one squire that they can teach to become a Knight like themselves. Upon being sworn into the order each Knight is granted a piece of land in Goldcoast, in exchange for their service to the County. Ranks Although all Knights of Gold Coast are viewed as equals, (barring squires) some are given special honors in the form of a ceremonial cape worn on their backs. Each sworn man of the order must wear their assigned cloak at all times, during active Military Duty. Squire: Not an official member of the Lions, a Squire is a student of a Lord, or Knight. In exchange for their education a Squire is expected to aid their teacher in all manners of life. From sharpening swords, to collecting firewood, in practice a Squire must be humble and always eager to learn. A Squire wears no ceremonial cloak. Current Squires: Knight: ' A fully sworn member of the Lions. A Knight must answer the call of duty whenever his Lord should ask it. Take care of the lands which he has been granted, and serve actively in the 103rd Legion. Current Knights: '''Sir Xaywug the Faithful. Sir Magnus the Still. Linvala the Capable. ' '''Knight-Champion: A veteran member of the Lions of Gold Coast, and the 103rd Legion. A Knight-Champion has proved his valor and loyalty countless times on the battlefield, and through his devout following of the orders teachings. Current Knight-Champions: Sir Garion the Kind. Sir Merek the Valiant. Castellan: A Castellan is a Knight who is charged with overlooking a castle, most likely on the borders. They must keep the men of the fort trained, and it's defenses always at the ready. Current Castellans: First Knight of Gold Coast: The highest honor a Lion of Gold Coast can achieve. Even though it does not hold any power of the other ranks of the Knighthood, the title of First Knight can only be held by a single member of the brotherhood. They are seen to be an embodiment of the five virtues and fiercely loyal to the County. In addition, the First Knight is given a spot on the Council of Gold Coast. The First Knight wears a pure white cloak. Current First Knight: Sir Rashard the Prideful Types of Ceremonial Cloaks Blue: The Blue cloak is the standard color of the Knights, and therefore is starting cloak. Even though the blue cloak reflects on no achievements as a Knight, it still reflects upon the long journey to become a Lion of Goldcoast. Current Blue Cloaks: Sir Merek the Valiant. Sir Magnus the Still. Linvala the Capable. ''' '''Red: The Red cloak is for a Knight who serves as Weaponmaster for a court in the County. They are tasked with serving a noble in the county and teaching members of his court and family in the ways of many different weapons. Current Red Cloaks: Sir Xaywug the Faithful. Orange: The Orange cloak is for a Knight who also serves as an Officer (Lieutenant or higher) In the 103rd Legion. Current Orange Cloaks: Purple: The Purple cloak is for a Knight who is current Castellan. Current Purple Cloaks: Yellow: The yellow cloak is for a Knight who has proven himself to be a master of swordsmanship, either through dueling or great achievements on the field of battle. Current Yellow Cloaks: Sir Garion the Kind White: The White cloak is only worn by the First Knight of Goldcoast. Current White Cloaks: Sir Rashard the Prideful Black: To wear the black cloak is given out as a punishment. To be charged with wearing the black cloak a Knight must have acted dishonorably, or has forsaken his oaths or virtues of the Knighthood. Unlike the the other cloaks, who should be worn while on duty, the black cloak must be worn at all times. Failure to follow this will result in being stripped of Knighthood. Current Black Cloaks: